Le Poète des petites poires
by Beuah
Summary: "Putain mais c'est Bagdad dans la maison du Cancer… " - résumé de Benitsuki Tora. Une soirée chez DeathMask - aux lasagnes fort douteuses. De la guimauve. Des Chevaliers d'Or complètement débraillés, au grand désarroi de Camus et Shion. Gros délire en perspective. Ceci est un petit OS réalisé sous contrainte mais sans pression. Rating K plus.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Voici pour vous un nouvel OS ****_Saint Seiya_****, cette fois bien particulier : ce texte a été écrit sous la contraire de mots à placer dedans, gentiment donnés par ****Koath**** après qu'elle a fait sa fanfic délirante intitulée **_**Le canard laqué, le chorizo aux pommes et le couscous à la Grecque **_**! Elle m'a donc donné les mots suivants : ****_gomme, étoiles, lasagnes, _****Scarlet Needle****_, chocolat et câlin_**** ! J'ai donc fait de mon mieux pour respecter la règle tout en produisant un pur délire saintseiyesque, comme à mon habitude désormais ! Attention, c'est très haut perché !**

**En fait je devais garder cette fic pour constituer un recueil par la suite, mais je pense que je ne vais pas faire beaucoup d'autres OS Saint Seiya, donc autant poster les OS individuellement. **

**Allez allez bref, enjoy ! **

* * *

**_(F) Informations sur le produit_**

**Le poète des petites poires**

**Ingrédients:** Humour, friendship, texte sous contrainte, bouffe en tout genre, alcool

**Peut contenir des traces de:** Mû, Aldébaran, Saga, Kanon, DeathMask, Aiolia, Shaka, mention de Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite, Shion, références à StateAlchemist.

**Personnages fabriqués au** Japon par Masami Kurumada et Toei Animation Inc.

**Ne convient pas aux enfants de moins de 12 ans (rating K+). Tenir hors de portée des rabats-joie.**

**Sur ce... bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

Un soir ordinaire au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Enfin, ordinaire, c'est vite dit lorsque l'on est Chevalier d'Or. Car vous savez, un Chevalier qui prête allégeance à la déesse de la Guerre est loin d'avoir des nuits tranquilles. Son devoir l'appelle sans cesse, et puis, même lors de son temps libre, il doit se consacrer à d'autres choses qu'à...

- … BATAILLE DE POLOCHOOOOOONS !

… D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

- Où est-ce que tu vois des polochons, toi ?

- T'as mis quoi dans tes _lasagnes_, DeathMask ?

- Oh, rien, juste les visages torturés des bœufs que j'ai abattu moi-même… Vous aimez ? C'est du biooo !

- Ah bon nan parce que là…

En effet, il arrive que certains soirs soient plutôt consacrés à des réunions « détente » entre Chevaliers d'Or. Ou plutôt beuverie vu l'état du Saga qui après avoir déclaré une bataille d'oreillers inexistante se met à arroser tout le monde de bière blonde.

- MWAHAHAHA JE VOUS SOUILLE ~

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Aphrodite se jette sur le Gémeaux psychotique comme un quaterback sur un ballon ovale. L'autre, pris d'un fou rire aussi franc que malsain, se laisse faire par le suédois qui lui renverse toute sa bouteille en plein visage.

- Non mais ! Si ça avait été du _chocolat_, passe encore, ça _gomme_ les points noirs. Mais là… De la bière ! De l'infâme bière qui sent l'homme grossier !

- Pfeeeeuh l'autre hé il dit ça mais il s'en est enfilé tout un paaaack !

Le rire goguenard de Masque de Mort s'ajoute à celui du frère de Kanon.

Pendant ce temps, Camus regarde tout ce beau monde d'un air hébété.

- Rappelez-moi de ne pas vous inviter dans ma maison à l'avenir…

- T'façon on viendrait pas, elle est trop loin, glousse Mû en pressant une guimauve entre ses doigts.

- Puis on se les pèle là-bas, surenchérit Milo, trouvant cela utile de l'ajouter.

Ce soir, nous sommes donc chez DeathMask, qui a trouvé sympathique le fait d'organiser des soirées avec ses collègues tous les vendredis depuis leur résurrection – histoire d'avoir entre eux une entente suffisamment cordiale pour éviter toute prochaine bataille du Sanctuaire. Et entre Saga, Kanon, DeathMask et Shura qui sont ivres morts, Aphrodite qui maudit la virilité de ses compagnons, Shaka et Aldébaran qui se sont endormis comme des loirs, Mû qui ne laisse de marshmallows à personne, Milo qui en réclame et Camus et Shion qui préfèrent rester en retrait pour ne pas s'intégrer à cette étrange cohue, on peut dire que c'est réussi – ironie quand tu nous tiens. Aiolia et Aiolos je vous en parle pas, ils sont dans leur coin en train de jouer à un sport mystique ressemblant vaguement à du ping-pong, avec un pop corn en guise de balle et deux capsules de bière pour constituer des raquettes. Bizarrement, je comprends pourquoi Dohko a préféré rester en Chine et se faire des parties de pétanque avec les paysans du village entre deux méditations aux Cinq Vieillards.

- Allez Petit Maïs ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! laisse échapper un Lion concentré.

- Hé, non, c'est pas du jeu ! On parle pas à la balle ! En plus on a dit qu'il s'appelait Poppy, le pop-corn ! proteste son frère aîné.

- Petit Maïs !

- Poppy !

- Petit Maïs !

- Poppy !

- Et c'est reparti… soupire Kanon en tétant une nouvelle bouteille de bière – mince, je sais pas où ils les cachent leurs bouteilles mais ça doit chatouiller.

Le Gémeaux d'une guerre sainte regarde vaguement dans la direction de Shaka. Ce dernier s'est endormi dans une position pour le moins compromettante… À plat ventre sur Aldébaran. Une chance que le Chevalier du Taureau soit un brave homme sans pensées aussi tordues que celui qui les émet en ce moment même ! Cela fait d'ailleurs éclater Kanon de rire – un rire qui ressemble étrangement à celui de quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce.

Camus finit par se lever, exaspéré.

- Je vais prendre l'air, j'étouffe.

Et le voilà qui quitte sans un mot la Quatrième maison pour s'asseoir sur ses marches. Milo observe son dos tout en marmonnant.

- Mû, t'es sûr que tu veux pas me laisser prendre un chamallow ?

- Même pas en rêve. J'ai mis un Crystal Wall autour de l'assiette de toute façon.

- T'es vraiment sûûûûûr ?

L'homme-arachnide _(Scorpioman, Scorpioman, does whatever a scorpio can !)_ scrute ses ongles, l'air de rien. Mû, qui s'il le pouvait aurait apporté une tente pour camper sous le buffet, reste en revanche campé sur ses positions.

- Ces guimauves sont à moi, c'est mon ancien maître Shion qui me les a apportées.

Le concerné opine du chef. Il contesterait bien le fait que cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut pas partager, mais le regard assassin du Bélier actuel l'en dissuade efficacement.

- Bon, je reformule. Ces guimauves, la capitulation ou la mort ?

- Comment ?

L'index droit de Milo se pare d'un long ongle rouge – _une speed manucure_ dont rêve l'Aphrodite qui essaie d'étrangler son ancien Grand Pope (pour avoir osé lui ébouriffer les cheveux).

_- SCARLET NEEDLE !_

- Aoueuh ! Mais t'es bourré à la sangria marque Dia ou c'est comment ?

Parce que oui, si c'est DeathMask qui a acheté la sangria, c'est forcément du discount. Si ça avait été Shura le créateur de cette boisson, Saga serait tombé dans un coma éthylique dès son premier verre.

- Guimauve !

- Nan !

- Poppy !

- Petit Maïs !

- Héhéhéhééééé Aphrodite il a mis un caleçon rooooose !

- Hé, oh, je ne te permets pas !

- Fais voir bro fais voir !

- Quelqu'un veut encore des lasagnes ? Il en reeeeeste !

- J'ai dit Petit Maïs alors c'est Petit Maïs !

- Mais ça fait nom de pot pour bébé ! Poppy c'est mieux !

- _Scarlet Needle_ !

- Mais arrête ! Va te faire voir chez toi t'en auras pas !

- Zzzz… Mh mais qu'est-ce que… Mh mais dégage toi… Mh, zzzz…

- Aïe. Bon d'accord. Zzzz…

- Ta sangria est à chier, ¡ carajos !

- Au lieu d'te foutre de ma sangria, tu veux des lasaaaagnes ?

- Kanon, tiens-lui les bras !

- Mais lâchez-moi, vous deux !

- POPPPYYYYY

- PETIT MAÏÏÏÏÏS

Camus prend sa tête avec ses deux mains, puis il finit par se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre le capharnaüm à l'intérieur de chez le Cancer. Il lève sa tête vers les _étoiles_ et les regarde, pensif. Il se rend vite compte que quelqu'un s'est assis à côté de lui, et il n'a pas besoin de jeter un seul regard dans la direction de ce nouvel arrivant pour comprendre que c'est Milo qui, l'air triomphal, mord goulûment dans une guimauve.

- M'ah… 12 piqûres gâchées pour ça… Heureusement que Shion a réagi, sinon j'aurais pu crever de faim. Et Mû avec.

- Y'avait d'autres choses à table.

- Je voulais de la guimauve ! Puis il a pas à avoir le monopole dessus j'suis désolé !

Milo croise les bras d'un air boudeur. Camus feint de l'ignorer et pose son menton sur sa main, mélancolique.

- Dis, au lieu de raconter des âneries, est-ce que tu vois quelque chose quand tu regardes les étoiles ? Pas forcément par rapport aux constellations d'ailleurs, finit-il par demander.

Milo finit de mâcher bruyamment sa guimauve puis il répond avec entrain à la question de son ami.

- Bah… Là je vois un graaaaaaand ours. Qui court après trois petites poires avec des pattes (tu les vois là les petites étoiles là-bas). Ces poires elles sont à côté de deux élans qui se font un _câlin_. Et tu vois ben nous les humains on est ces petites poires, on est entre le malheur que provoque le grizzli et le bonheur que procure un _câlin_.

Milo, philosophe grec d'un soir, semble fier de lui, et même un peu mélancolique.

- … Tu vois tout ça ?  
- Eeeeeet ouais.

Silence.

- Mince, y'avait quoi dans les lasagnes ?


End file.
